


Homeroom Heartthrob

by Kiterie



Series: KakaIruFest Exchange Fics [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU- A certain silver haired senior has a crush on his Homeroom teacher. And deep down, that teacher feels the same about that student. But is it worth the risks to give into your heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeroom Heartthrob

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SqueakyNinja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueakyNinja/gifts).



Iruka walked down the rows of desk, carefully laying the syllabus on them.  "As your homeroom teacher, I will be keeping track of your attendance in _all_ of your other classes.  If you miss even one block, I _will_ find out, and you will not only have detention with that teacher but _also_ in here with me.  For every minute you miss you will spend two in detention."  He swiped the unlit cigarette from Shiranui Genma's lips and tucked it in a pocket without even breaking his pace.  "Don't think that I won't catch you. I know every trick in the book personally, and I _will_."

Pushing Mitarashi Anko's feet off of her desk, he set the syllabus down in front of her and rolled his eyes.  "I might be new to the teaching end of this, but all that means is that it hasn't been _that_ long since I was sitting in one of those seats, and my memory of it is still fresh."  Laying the last sheet in his hand down in front of Sarutobi Asuma, he headed for the front. "I don't intend to let any of you slackers get away with anything."

Stopping in front of his desk, he turned and smiled at his class.  "Principal Sarutobi put all of you in my class, because you have been known problems for other teachers and so was I."  It was an apt punishment for his first teaching assignment, but it was also a huge responsibility, and he wasn't about to let the old man down when he'd gone out on a limb and given him a job.

The entire class groaned as one.

Iruka couldn't help the laugh that burst from his throat; not that he tried.  He might have the trouble makers, but he'd be willing to bet that they'd ensure he had the least boring class possible.

The door slid open, and the entire class turned to look.

A student slouched through the door, his school uniform rumpled, his tie askew, and his spiky, silver hair a mess.  The teen had a surgical mask on and a bandanna sloppily tied across one eye.  The bandanna was identical to one that several of the other students in Iruka's class wore, marking them part of high school's elite kendo club.  He had his nose buried in a book with a bright orange cover.  "Sorry I'm late, I had to find my way through a labyrinth, fight a monster," he paused and turned a page, "and return a princess safely to her father."  It took a good minute before he closed the door behind himself and moved to the open desk at the front corner of the classroom.

Watching him, Iruka frowned.

Hatake Kakashi. He knew from the other teachers that he was prone to being late, given to not turning in his homework despite being a known genius, _and_ as just demonstrated having the most insane excuses for both.  There was also the fact that, unless Iruka was mistaken, the book in his hand was _'Come Come Paradise'_ an erotica novel written, sadly enough, by the Japanese Lit teacher.

Iruka walked over, plucked the book from Kakashi's fingers, and crossed his arms.

Kakashi looked up, raised the visible eyebrow in a vaguely bored manner, and cocked his head to the side.  "I was reading that."

"Not in my class you're not."  Iruka smirked.  "I'll give it back to you when you're eighteen and actually an adult."

The eyebrow raised a little higher, and Kakashi's eye widened slightly.

The smirk on his lips grew, and Iruka turned and headed back to his desk.  " _And,_ you have detention.  You're ten minutes late so you'll stay after for twenty.  That is assuming of course that you can make it on time to your other classes, and I don't have to hunt your ass down and drag you back here for it.  If you're late or if I do, it'll be three times as long as the amount of time you're late."  He turned, looked directly at Kakashi, dropped the smirk, and narrowed his eyes.  "Any questions?"

Kakashi closed his eye for a moment then looked at Iruka and smiled, his cheeks pulling on the elastics of the mask.  "Just one."

"And what's that?"  He had the sense to know he was sticking his foot in a trap, but he knew it like an animal knew something was wrong a split second after they stepped down on a spring loaded trap.

Kakashi closed his eye again, the corners of it crinkling with obvious amusement.  "How many classes do I have to miss for you to keep me here _all_ night, _Sensei_?"

The class erupted into laughter.

The flush hit his cheeks, burned it's way down his body, and tightened into a strange, hot knot low in his gut.  There was undeniable sexual innuendo in that statement, and Iruka hated that he reacted to it at all, but he did.  He tried to tell himself the reaction was only because his student had just undermined his authority in the classroom or shock at being hit on by one of his students, but neither rang particularly true.  The best he could hope for was that the blush was less obvious on his tan cheeks than it would have been if he'd been as pale as Kakashi or almost any of his students.

Iruka closed his eyes and rubbed a hand over his face, fingers following the scar that ran across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.  "If you can't find a more appropriate way to behave I'll have you scrubbing the classroom down with a toothbrush.  I will find the absolutely dullest tasks possible for your detentions, and maybe after a week of it, you'll realize that  your perceptions or _fantasies_ about what happens in detention are far from the reality."

Kakashi only laughed and leaned back in his seat.  "Yes, Sensei."

* * *

Kakashi was surprisingly well behaved the rest of the day, although Iruka had it on good authority that he was in fact late for every single class.  When he showed up for detention, Iruka fully expected him to misbehave or be disruptive, but he wasn't.  Instead he was the model student and sat there reading quietly.  Iruka was suspicious until he saw that the book was _'Kokin Wakashu'_ a rather famous collection of poetry.  Even when Genma tried to drag him into making paper shuriken, Kakashi barely even reacted.  Only the briefest glance and raised eyebrow told Iruka that he'd even heard the other.

He'd waited for the reaction, expecting something entirely different, and only after Kakashi had returned to his reading had he gotten up to take the fabricated toys away from Shiranui.

Once all of the other students were gone, the book disappeared.  Out of the corner of his eye, Iruka caught him slipping it into his bag and couldn't help but smile, although he couldn't put a finger on why.

"You're cute when you blush."

Iruka looked up from the lesson plan that he'd been trying to finish.  "What?"

Kakashi chuckled.  "Mah, You heard me.  It would be deceitful to pretend otherwise, and you would be setting such a _bad_ example for me."

He could feel his cheeks warming all over again.  "I'm your teacher, don't say such things."

"You're my _cute_ homeroom teacher who is clearly barely old enough to be my teacher.  You're also the only reason I behave at all."

Iruka frowned.  It was a compliment, obviously, but the reminder that he was literally just out of college bothered him and made him feel insecure about his abilities.  If the only reason Kakashi was behaving was because he had some inappropriate and clearly misdirected crush, then it was obvious he wasn't a very good teacher.  "I'm also a man, and you don't call men _'cute'_ , it's rude."  It was the only thing he could think to say, and he hoped it would stop the compliments.

It didn't.

Leaning forward, Kakashi rested his elbow on the desk and set his chin on the palm of his hand, watching Iruka.  "Unless they are cute, and then it's a compliment."

"I'm not, so it's rude," Iruka countered, calmly.

Even with his mouth and nose covered the twitch of the mask gave away the smile that was behind it.  "You are, so it's not."

"Don't, okay?  You're underage, you're my student, and I really don't want to lose my job because somebody overhears you saying things like that."  He wouldn't - _couldn't_ \- let Kakashi act on it, but even rumors could be the end of his career.

"Alright, Sensei, I'll be good--" Kakashi's visible eye closed again, the same way it had that morning when he'd teased Iruka. "--for now."

"So... uh... how do you like your other classes?" Iruka asked, desperately trying to change the subject to something less uncomfortable.

Kakashi regarded him with a lazy expression, like he was about to fall asleep. "They're okay, boring, but okay."  He chuckled and flipped a pencil around in his fingers.  "It's very hard to pay attention when I have nothing interesting to look at.  Of course, none of them have you parading around in front of the class giving us all a nice view of that ass."

Iruka dropped his head on his desk with a loud thunk.  "I thought you were going to behave," he ground out, irritably.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," Kakashi laughed.

* * *

Virtually every day for three weeks went _relatively_ smoothly.  Kakashi was still late for every class excluding homeroom and as a result had detention every day with Iruka.

Some afternoons, Iruka had to go to the library and drag him out, metaphorically speaking, by his ear for his detention.  It gave him the strangest thrill and brought a smile to his lips to find Kakashi with a stack of books around him, reading intently.  He could never admit it out loud, but Kakashi looked cute with the reading glasses perched on the edge of his nose.  The material seemed to vary from obscure pieces of literature to history texts to physics papers and articles on politics.

Iruka couldn't help being fascinated, and once his other students were dismissed, he would ask Kakashi about the various subjects he'd caught him studying.

Somehow these conversations dragged on long after Kakashi's detentions, and it would be dark before either escaped the growing shadows of the classroom.  Iruka loved teaching, but he thought that maybe those were best parts of his day.  Despite the occasional flirtatious remark from Kakashi, it wasn't perverted, he just liked talking to him.  Kakashi was brilliant and quick witted; it was simply hard not to be taken in by that.  He was Kakashi's teacher, and he hoped friend, but he was _not_ interested in him that way.  If they shared the occasional look or their fingers accidentally brushed it _didn't_ change that.

* * *

The scrape of a chair behind him clued Iruka into the fact that Kakashi had stood up.  The soft pad of shoes on linoleum didn't fade towards the door and instead stopped directly behind him.

Iruka set the chalk down and turned to look at Kakashi.

Kakashi's usual mask was gone, and the faint white line of a scar cut down over his cheek.  He stood there staring at Iruka through the single visible, gray eye, with barely a foot between them.

He resisted the urge to reach up and brush his finger over the part of the scar that he could see.  There was definitely a story there, just like there was one behind the fact that no one was listed on Kakashi's transcript as a contact for his next of kin.  Iruka had wondered about it, they'd stayed late, and no one had called to find out where Kakashi was.  When he'd looked for a number, tempted to scold Kakashi's parents for paying so little attention to when their son came home, the blanks had stopped him dead and raised a thousand more questions that he wanted to ask Kakashi.  Questions he couldn't actually bring himself to ask.

Iruka pushed the thoughts, the curiosity, and the empathy away and focused on the question that was relevant.  "What is it, Kakashi?"

"You're ignoring me."  Kakashi stuck his lower lip out in a pout.

The childish statement and expression broke the serious tension and tone of the moment. Iruka chuckled and shook his head.  "I am not.  I'm getting ready for tomorrow is all."  He doubted it was even possible for him to actually ignore Kakashi at this point.

"That's ignoring me," Kakashi stated, stepping closer until only centimeters separated them.  "And I had something I wanted to talk to you about too."

Iruka swallowed, suddenly aware of how close they were.  "Ka- Kakashi, I thought we agreed I can't, w- we can't."  He tried to scoot backwards and his back hit the board behind him.

Leaning forward, their noses practically touching, Kakashi reached up and threaded his fingers through Iruka's hair. He caught the hair tie that kept Iruka's long hair back in a neat pony tail and gently pulled it free.  "That's better."  He whispered the words and combed his fingers through the dark-brown strands.  "I have been wondering for weeks what you would look like with it down."

His heart thudded in his chest, and Iruka swallowed hard.  "Kakashi..."  It came out almost a whine. Iruka mentally kicked himself.   _He_ was the adult, the teacher, a grown man for that fucking matter, and the last thing he should be doing was _this_.  It was his _responsibility_ to put his foot down and stop things from going _any_ further and yet he was practically cowering at the idea of doing just that.  His chest ached at the idea of it and he wasn't sure if it was the thought of hurting Kakashi's feelings or his own.  Either way it was wrong.

Iruka swallowed, sighed, and closed his eyes.  If he wasn't looking at him maybe he could make his voice sound more firm with resolve that he didn't feel.  They had a year to get through, and he wasn't going to fuck up his first teaching job.  He couldn't.  "I meant it.  No.  You're my student, and if you don't stop-"

His words were cut off by the firm press of lips against his.  Iruka's eyes shot open, and he raised his hands to Kakashi's chest to push him away, but the minute he opened his mouth to tell him no he was interrupted again.  This time it was by the swipe of Kakashi's tongue across his lower lip and just grazing his teeth.  A shiver tingled up his spine, and Iruka sucked in a breath.

Kakashi's hands moved to Iruka's hips.  Gripping them firmly, Kakashi pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue past Iruka's already parted lips.

Iruka melted under the attentions, the tightness in his chest disappeared, and heat spilled down to the place where their hips were pressed together.  He slid his hands from Kakashi's chest, up and around his shoulders.  All the reasons he had for not doing exactly what he wanted with his student evaporated with that one kiss.

Kakashi was the one to break the kiss, and when he did, they were both panting.  "I don't like being ignored."

"Like anyone _could_ ignore you."  Iruka snorted, rolled his eyes, and sighed.  "I'm fucked."  He shouldn't cuss at work, and he knew it, but it slipped out.  Given the situation he wasn't surprised that it did either.

"Not yet, although I could definitely help with that."  Kakashi laughed and kissed him on the bridge of the nose right where the scar cut across it.

His heart twisted at the realization, and Iruka frowned.  "I'm going to be fired and you're laughing."  Teaching was his passion, and he'd never be able to find another job after this.  His age didn't matter, Kakashi's didn't matter, the only thing that mattered to the board was that he'd just crossed the line and kissed a student.

Smirking, Kakashi arched his visible eyebrow.  "Why would they fire you?  It isn't like you're making out with a student."

"Ugh, I hate you."  Iruka wanted to hate him. He didn't. Couldn't.  The callous joke hurt though.  "How can you  make a joke when you just destroyed my career?"

The smile fell, and Kakashi shook his head.  "Don't say that.  You don't hate me and we both know it.  If you did it would make the rest of what I wanted to talk to you about moot."

Iruka's eyebrows rose, his eyes widening.  "The rest of..."  He shook his head.  "Kakashi, I don't hate you.  Couldn't if I tried, and trust me I tried or at least I tried not to like you."

"Today's my birthday, so I'm not underage anymore.  Technically speaking I was legally old enough before for consent, but you seemed a bit hung up on the fact I wasn't eighteen."  Kakashi smiled and slid his arms tighter around Iruka.  "I want my book back."

"This is about that damn book? I might be able to find it in me to hate you, because legally an adult or not you _are_ still my student and having feelings for you is one thing, acting on them is another!"  He couldn't help the anger.  The whole thing seemed like some sort of stupid joke over him taking Kakashi's book away.  The more he thought about it the more sense it made, and he half expected Genma to come waltzing in with a video camera.  "The board isn't going to give a shit about your age!  Legally old enough to consent or an adult won't even come up, they'll just fire me!"

Kakashi started laughing and shook his head.

Iruka pushed on his shoulders.  "Let me go!  Let me fucking go!"  It was ridiculous, but he actually wanted to cry.

Sobering, Kakashi tightened his hold on him.  "Calm down, Iruka."

"Calm down?  You just ruined my career over a crappy piece of porn!"  Tears sprang to his eyes, and Iruka shoved harder.  It made no difference though, Kakashi was significantly stronger than him and no matter how hard he pushed he couldn't actually force Kakashi to move.

"It's not a crappy piece of porn, and I didn't ruin your career."

"No, I did!"  He was the the one in charge; it was _his_ fault.  "I get it! It's my fault! You had your laugh, now let me fucking go!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP FOR FIVE SECONDS AND LISTEN?" Kakashi shouted, slamming a hand against the chalkboard beside Iruka's head.

Iruka froze, stunned into silence.

"Your career is _fine_.  In case you haven't gathered, I'm not an idiot," Kakashi growled.  "I figured out the _first_ day it's the most important thing in the world to you.  I love you, I wouldn't take that away from you.  The flirting aside, do you think I'd have bothered waiting this long to kiss you if it was some kind of _joke_?"  He took a deep breath, let it out, and shook his head.  "Today was my last day in your class.  The moment that bell rang I stopped being your student."

"But..."  Iruka couldn't get the thought to form beyond that one word.  His brain was stuck on two things, the fact that it _wasn't_ a joke and that Kakashi had just said he loved him.

"I had enough credits to graduate last semester; hell I've been taking college classes since I was a freshman.  I had no reason to leave though.  My friends are here; I had a room in the dorms and no where else to go."  Kakashi sighed.  "I spoke to Sarutobi-san about graduating early based on special circumstances, and he agreed, not without conditions, but he agreed."

Iruka blinked, still more than a bit stunned.  "What kind of conditions?"  He managed to get the question out, but it didn't lesson his confusion.

Kakashi smiled.  "I have to find some place to stay until I finish college and work part-time tutoring some grade-schoolers.  I hear they're _very_ difficult.  Asuma and his girlfriend have been helping with a few of them too and apparently the bunch that I'm being handed are the worst of the lot.  I hate them already."  Despite the harsh words, he was smiling as he said it.

Iruka laughed.  "I'm sure you do.  It'll be good for you, but if you read that horrid book in front of them I'll kill you."

"Mah, I'm all for _little deaths_ , Sensei," Kakashi purred.  "So you're going to help me out right?  I still need a place to live, and living on my own would be _very_ expensive even with a crappy part-time job."

"I live in a tiny, one-room apartment, Kakashi."  He liked it, but it was barely big enough for one person.

Kakashi laughed and snuggled close again.  "That's okay, we'll find a new place with plenty of room for my books after I get my first paycheck."

Rolling his eyes, Iruka gave up and snuggled back, sliding his arms back around Kakashi's shoulders.  "Fine. Whatever."

"And maybe a dog," Kakashi added.  "Or eight. I like dogs."

Iruka laughed, shook his head, and resigned himself to his fate.  At least he still had his job.


End file.
